1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal cladding system for a building and to methods of its manufacture. The cladding systems may be used for example for covering the walls or ceilings of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceilings using elongate panels are usually formed from 0.5 mm thick aluminium strip, for example from an aluminium AL-Mg alloy such as AA 5050 having good formability by roll forming.
The aluminium alloy AL-Mg/Si, such as AA 6011, used for venetian blind slats or other high manganese aluminium alloys such as AA 5182 used in the production of can bodies are of a stiffer grade and are much more resilient. Such hard alloy material is readily available in thicknesses of about 0.2 mm for use in the manufacture of venetian blind slats or can bodies. During the act of its forming, the characteristics and behaviour of these or other hard alloys can be somewhat compared to those of cardboard. If such materials were to be used for ceiling panels, then material costs would be drastically lowered, but the usual form of equipment and techniques involved cannot be used.